Beginning
by Kurishojo
Summary: Androids 17 & 18, created for destruction. Before the destruction though, must come the creation...


The walked into the small crammed room with their usual expressions of discontent and ignorance. The teenage girl, 18 years of age, sat down in the chair beside her twin brother who had already seated himself out of habit.

Identical twins, anyone could figure they were related. Their faces and hairstyles were practically exactly the same. Their hair color, hers blond and his a shiny black, was their most noticeable difference, aside from the sleek feminine features possessed by the girl and sturdy male build of her brother.

They sat for only about 30 seconds until a rather round, balding man entered the room. He silently walked past them and seated himself in the chair behind the desk, positioned in the center of the room. He shuffled some papers before looking up at the two teenagers who, grade-wise, were both only a few months from graduating. It was disappointing the waste they put their talents towards.

::POP::

The distinct scent of gum filled the air as the girl blew, and popped, a bubble with the wad of gum she had in her mouth. She scanned the room with lack of interest before putting her interest towards her clothes, a jean skirt with a red tank-top. She fixed the position of the jean jacket she wore as she annoyingly tapped her foot, wearing black knee length boots, against the ground.

Her brother, as uninterested in his surroundings as she was, picked at some stuffing protruding from the chair-arm in which her sat. He didn't care for clothes as much as his sister. His usual choice of clothing merely included a pair of jeans, some sneakers and a T-shirt.

Taking a deep breath, the man behind the desk spoke. "I'm not sure what I should do with you two," he said calmly. The teenagers looked up at him. "You're both bright students, you show that in your marks." He clamped his hands together on the desk as his expression became more serious. "But your constant disregard for authority and rules isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Pff, 'cept detention." The boy scoffed silently. His sister smirked at the remark. The man shook his head.

"As principal here at Orange Star High-school, I'm expected to keep you students in line and on the right path." The students both rolled their eyes. "Since punishing you doesn't seem to work, nor does a stern talking too, I, and the rest of the staff, felt it was best to try a new approach."

::KNOCK, KNOCK::

The twins turned to face the door. "Come in," said the principal, just loud enough for the man outside to hear. With a twist of the doorknob, the door was opened and an elderly man with long white hair stepped in, a pleased, not very trusting, smile on his face. Nodding towards him, the principal looked back at his pupils. "This is Dr. Gero. A previous worker of the Red Ribbon army, Dr. Gero now conducts experiments dealing with robotics and engineering." The twins looked at the 'doctor' with untrusting glares. "With your interests in science and technology, I think it would be a good experience for you to aid the doctor in his research." The boy cocked his eyebrow in curiosity.

Dr. Gero, the smile still on his face, bowed, stating, "Doing my research isn't easy on my own and I've asked your good principal if he could spare some of his brighter students to help me part time." He looked over the twins from top to bottom with an interested expression. "I think you two will do fine."

Standing up and walking towards the door, the principal cocked his head towards the door. "Your teachers have given you permission to be absent from classes this afternoon so that you go with Dr. Gero to see what it is he works with. Your parents have already been notified." Gero turned and headed back out the door of the office as the principal followed him. The twins sighed and stood up, trailing the men.

Outside, a small capsule helicopter was parked on the edge of the school lot. Dr. Gero seated himself in the driver's seat as the principal walked beside the twins. "Don't give the doctor any trouble. This experience will help you learn responsibility and respect, it'll be good for you." Not saying anything, the siblings climbed aboard the helicopter, seating themselves. Both of them with solemn expressions and crossed arms, they awaited the arrival at the doctor's lab as the copter rose from the ground.

Approximately 20 minutes later, an awkward time of silence, the Capsule copter was brought to a soft stop outside a mountain range. A set of chairs protruded from the rocky face of the hill. "This way," the doctor beckoned as the boy, followed by the girl, proceeded up the stairs. The twins eyes widened as they saw the lab door open before them, revealing a large metal room full of equipment and what seemed to be old robots. They didn't hear the door close behind them as they were busy looking around.

Dr. Gero walked past them to a small table where he picked up a remote. Pressing a few buttons on it, several lights which were off before now flickered on.

The twins turned around suddenly, hearing pounding footsteps behind them, sounds of metal hitting metal. His sister let out a gasp as the boy was hoisted into the air by the metal clamps which now binded him, before she too was captured. Dr. Gero walked over in front of the struggling teenagers.

"Call of your tin-can you freak!" Hollered the girl in anger.

Dr. Gero's smile spread across his face, an evil smile which would make anybody nervous. "And to think your principal thought I was a previous worker of the Red Ribbon Army." He looked at them with satisfaction. "You two are going to help me quite a bit."

Before they could even tell something was happening, they both felt pricks of pain on their arms before their heads dropped as they fell into unconsciousness.

**An unknown amount of time later**

With a mechanical screech, the door opened, flashing light into the teenager's eyes. It didn't bother them. Dr. Gero examined them for a few moments. Seeming to be pleased he stopped infront of them. They looked at him lifelessly with still eyes. "Hello, Androids 17 and 18. I am your creator, Dr. Gero."


End file.
